GameTime of the Dead (Sly Guy NEXT)
GameTime is shown in his apartment as the zombie apocalypse has occurred in Wikia, with many people turned into zombies and many buildings destroyed. He is now playing A Whole New Wiki. GameTime is in combat in the game but he loses the battle. GameTime: Aw man! Guess I need to buy more in-app purchases so I can level up my characters to 99... Fricksy Business enters the room. Fricksy Business: GameTime, what are you doing? You better not be taking my credit card out of my bag... GameTime is shown almost successfully taking Fricksy's credit card out of his bag. GameTime: No, I'm definitely not doing that! I just need a extra dollars in order to beat this mission in my game. GameTime: When I created this game, I really made it extra hard! GameTime suddenly gets a notification. GameTime: What's this? GameTime reads it. GameTime: OH NO! GameTime: IM LATE FOR TODAY'S SLY GUY NEXT! Fricksy Business: Sly Fly What... GameTime: The most important part of the Sly Guy Studios! I announce random news and then disappoint everyone when it never happens! Fricksy Business: Just like my annoucements... right? GameTime: NO! Mine are very more awesome! And your annoucements are basically telling me to do my chores around the apartment out loud. Fricksy Business: Well, you never cleaned the bathroom... shows dirty bathroom Fricksy Business: Or clean up after your dog... shows Spot's barf piles on the floor Spot: That ain't me! That's that crow, right over there! A crow enters the house and random audience applause is heard. Crow: I'm a major character in this! Fricksy Business: Or fix up that door which those zombies are entering our apartment... Fricksy Business: WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT THE FRICK! When the zombies are about to enter in, Abby is seen and shoots them with her bow. Abby: Hey, guys. Fricksy Business: HUH HAAAA---WWHHHAAA... GameTime: Wait, what's happening? Abby: What's happening?! You guys, never heard that the zombie apocalypse just unleashed throughout the wiki?! Fricksy Business: Wait, how is this even possible? Abby: Beats me. Now, come on. We need to get out of here and get to somewhere safe. GameTime: Or go to my studio. The Sly Guy NEXT is already happening and I'm not there! Abby kills some more zombies. Abby: Well, whatever the plan is, we need to get out of here FAST! Abby: Now come on! The trio rushes out The crow is still in the room. ChibiTime comes from the window. ChibiTime: All right! Found a way in! Now this is what I call a secret hideout! Oh, hey! I'm ChibiTime! What's your name? Crow: I'm a crow who only has 1 line in this. ChibiTime: And now you have 2. Crow: OOOOOHHHHH!!! The trio rushes outside where there are tons of zombies outside. Abby shoots some more zombies but turns out of arrows. Abby: There's too many of them and I just ran out of arrows! GameTime: Don't worry, I know the key of getting out of this! GameTime: You got to speed-run your way through them. Abby: Wait, what? Fricksy Business: I bet you wont do it. GameTime: Oh, it's on! '' GameTime runs his way through the zombies but gets bitten multiple times and turns into one.'' Fricksy Business: Aw man! I thought he was going to die! Abby: Dude, he’s like right next to you. GameTime: I have a strange feeling that I’m now dead. GameTime: Also brains... Abby pushes Fricksy in front of her. Abby: Uhhh... take Fricksy! His brain is... I don’t know. Just take him. GameTime: Eh. Abby: Eh?! GameTime: Eh. I really don't want his brain. In case if I'm one of those zombies that gains memories and stuff when eating other people's brains. Fricksy Business: Can someone please help me right now... I don't know, I'm in the middle of a big situation where I'm about to die from FRICKING ZOMBIES! Abby: Uh... Wait, I think I have something to help you! Abby gets a potion from her bag and throws it at Fricksy. The potion turns Fricksy into a phantom. Fricksy Business: What the heck? What happened to me? Oh no, I'm now ugly like my parents! Abby: Whoops, I thought the potion was a zombie resistance one... GameTime: Wait, how do you even have a phantom transformation potion? '' All 3 stare at each other awkwardly... mostly at Abby.'' Abby: Uh... let's keep going... Zombies come from every corner and the trio are now trapped next to each other. Fricksy Business: This is it... The end... THE END IS SHOWN ON SCREEN. GameTime: WAIT, LOOK! GameTime: Can it be? ChibiTime and the crow come to the rescue. Crow makes a horrible sounding bird call and a flow of crows come to the rescue. Crows: All right, crows! You know what to do! The Crows attack a majority of the zombies in the distance. ChibiTime comes from behind the zombies surrounding the trio and slashes them using GameTime's Excalifate. GameTime: YO, CHIBITIME! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STEALING MY STUFF? ChibiTime: Always steal your stuff but at a reasonable occasion. GameTime: You're right, Chibs. GameTime: NOW LET'S ALL GO TO THE STUDIO! GameTime: WE HAVE ANNOUCEMENTS TO ANNOUCE! Abby: Yes! ChibiTime: Woo-hoo! Crow: Alrighty. Fricksy Business: Wait, are you actually serious? The gang rushes to the studio, ChibiTime gets into a vampire outfit, Abby gets into a Morrigan dress, and GameTime arrives in the middle. GameTime: I'm here! I'm here! Professor Magnesium: Jeezus weezus, RealGameTime. You're late for this Sly Guy NEXT presentation. GameTime: You really don't realize why I'm late. Professor Magnesium: Uh... Magnesium wipes his glasses Professor Magnesium: Oh wow, look at you... Looks like you got infected too, huh? GameTime: Infected too?! Professor Magnesium: Yep, half of our operating crew are zombies too. ''The screen shows zombies in the studio, one tries to bite magnesium but magnesium pushes him away. '' GameTime: How did this zombie apocalypse even happen?! Professor Magnesium: Uh... well, I was testing one of my experiments to re-animate deceased users and it went wrong as usual... and now here we are. Professor Magnesium: I'll explain the whole situation beginning to end. First, I... GameTime: That's enough! That's all we need to warp up this opening because nobody cares about your explanation or any of this! What the people care about is what's NEXT! WELCOME TO THE SLY GUY NEXT 2018! HALLOWEEN EDITION! CUE THE INTRO! Category:2018 Category:RealGameTime Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:October Category:Halloween